While it is common knowledge that proper alignment, having a square clubface to the target, ball position, and a straight swing path are the key mechanical fundamentals to a successful golf swing, many golfers struggle to put all these elements together to consistently achieve desired shots. If a golfer does not have these fundamentals correct, their swing will evolve, but in a negative way. As time goes on, these improper modifications ingrain in ones swing and become more and more difficult to correct over time.
Furthermore, many golfers are unaware and intimidated to learn how to properly achieve more advanced shot types such as a fade or draw. A golfer of any skill level can greatly benefit if they have an in-depth understanding of the factors that affect ball flight. In particular, the influence of stance, ball position, clubface orientation and swing path on ball flight. Ball flight laws have great relevance for golfers who deliberately want to create a certain ball flight pattern (high fade, mid-height fade, low fade, high straight, mid-height straight, low straight, high draw, mid-height draw, low draw, high hook, mid-height hook, low hook, high slice, mid-height slice, low slice) or who want to understand why they have a non-deliberate predisposition to a particularly undesirable ball flight pattern (e.g., push-sliced shots or snap-hook shots). One cannot hope to fruitfully change one's swing if one does not correctly identify the primary problems causing an undesirable ball flight pattern. A slice is the most common problem for recreational golfers and understanding how to intentionally hit one as well as hitting the inverse shot (a hook) can greatly help the golfer correct their swing. A fade, however, is often a shot played intentionally and is even the preferred ball flight for some of the best golfers in history (Jack Nicklaus and Ben Hogan, among others, preferred to play a fade).
Traditionally, various attempts have been made for a golf swing training device to address a golfer's common flaws and to develop proper alignment. See U.S. Pat. No. 5,139,263 which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety. Such previous systems used a stationary framed device with color coded rods protruding from the frame that provide guidelines for different body alignment positions. The user's stance varies relative to the borders of the frame for different types of shots. The solid framed device folds in half.
In another example, a previous system was developed where a shape for a desired shot is practiced by swinging along labeled curved lines on a mat, where the mat does not move, but the swing plane does. See U.S. Pat. No. 7,131,910 which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety. For a golfer's footprint, the target curve stays the same, and a separate foot and ball position guide component is provided. The mat is formed from a rigid, solid material.
While these devices are helpful in some respects, they fall short on teaching the golfer how to achieve all the various horizontal and vertical ball flight trajectories while using a consistent swing path.
Therefore, a need exists for improved systems and methods for teaching a golfer how to achieve proper swing technique, alignment, and various horizontal and vertical ball flight patterns.